


Mirage

by izadreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, aka my explanation for why Shun said literally nothing, written before episode 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izadreamer/pseuds/izadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not Ruri. Shun isn’t sure why he thought she would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short the utter lack of dialogue on Shun's part during episode 48 both annoyed and intrigued me... so I wrote quick fic about why he's keeping silent as he and Serena try and escape Sora.
> 
> Technically this all headcanon but ah well. Here you guys go, I hope you like it!

Shun’s so tired of seeing strangers with his sister’s face.

It’s the second time it’s happened since he came to this god-forsaken dimension, and even though this girl—Serena, judging from Sora’s yells—is helping him escape, he still wants nothing to do with her. In fact, he’d rather she leave so he’d never have to see or hear her again—or at least hide her face. And her voice. And her worry.

Ruri’s capture had hurt. It had felt like the fall of Heartland all over again, except worse in a way because losing Ruri had been like losing a piece of himself, his conscience and his kindness and anything good left after Academia was through with them. He’d thought nothing could hurt more than losing her, but apparently he was wrong about that, too. Somehow, seeing these girls—happier, unscarred, naive in a way his sister never had the chance to be—with his little sister’s face is worse than knowing Ruri might be beyond saving.

Shun hates being reminded of what he’s lost. And unintentionally or no, Serena is doing an awful lot of reminding. 

The pain of his broken ribs stabs through him, setting his nerves alright and driving him to his knees. He hisses against the pain, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. He’s broken ribs before, but it’s never been this bad.

Serena turns back to him, her wide green eyes worried and confused, and Shun closes his own eyes so he doesn’t compare the color to Ruri’s.

“Are you okay?”

It’s his little sister’s voice. Her thinly-veiled worry. Her face.

Shun opens his eyes. Serena stares down at him.

Shun doesn’t know who he’s trying to fool, or why he bothers. Every time he runs into his sister’s doubles it’s like the world itself is mocking him, mocking his weakness. A mirage that never becomes a reality no matter how much he wishes it was. It’s never Ruri, these days. Yuzu. Serena. But never his little sister, never Ruri.

Serena edges towards him, and Shun ignores her, casts his eyes upon the ground and doesn’t say a word, because he’s afraid if he tries all he’ll do is scream. He can hear Sora’s footsteps and the boy’s voice approaching behind him, but he doesn’t react.

He’s so sick being hunted, of being looked down on and labeled scum. He’s tired of fighting for his life, tired of this war he never should have been a part of. Tired of losing the people that matter most to him.

Serena asks if he’s alright. Shun refuses to acknowledge this imposter with his sister’s face, this mirage he can’t look away from.

He _can’t_ acknowledge her. Can’t face her or that Hiragi girl. 

He doesn’t have the strength to.


End file.
